Link (Super Smash Bros: The New Age)
Link is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. The New Age. Attributies Moveset |dashdmg=14% (tip), 13% (non-tip) |dashdesc=A leaping downward slash used by the Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Deals horizontal knockback when tipped and vertical knockback when hit close, and will KO at early percentages. |fsmashcount=2 |fsmashname= |fsmashdmg= (tip), (non-tip) |fsmash2dmg= (tip), (non-tip) |fsmashdesc=Lunges forward with a wide swing forward, dealing good damage and knockback when tipped. The Master Sword's base has extremely little knockback, designed to naturally combo into an optional second hit, an ouward swing with greater KO power. |usmashname= |usmashdmg= (hit 1), (hit 2), / / (hit 3) |usmashdesc=Three overhead arcing slashes. The first two slashes combo naturally into each other, while the third finishes the combo. Can KO before 100%. |dsmashname= |dsmashdmg= / / (hit 1), / / (hit 2) |dsmashdesc=A low slash in front and then behind Link. First hit sends opponents at a vertical trajectory while having slightly increased damage and knockback the closer one is to Link. Second hit is a powerful semi-spike with slightly increased damage and knockback on his blade. |nairname= |nairdmg=11%/9% (clean), 6% (late) |nairdesc=A flying kick. Acts as a sex kick with relatively fast start-up and little landing lag. Deals more damage when closer to his boot, as well as more knockback during the first few frames of hit. The sweetspot has light KO power. |fairname= |fairdmg=11% (hit 1), 13% (hit 2) |fairdesc=Spinning 360˚ while slashing twice. The first hit has more knockback, while the second hit can only connect if the first hit does not or if the opponent is at a low percentage. Has decent KOing potential. |bairname= |bairdmg=3% (hit 1), 5% (hit 2) |bairdesc=Two back kicks. They have very little landing lag, but deal low damage. |uairname= |uairdmg=15% (clean), 13% (late) |uairdesc=A leaping upward thrust used by the Link from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. It has moderate landing lag unless used alongside a full hop. This move is quite powerful and has a long-lasting hitbox (longer than airdodges) that is difficult to dodge, making it a good KOing option. |dairname= |dairdmg=15% (early), 18% (clean), 15% (late), 11% (bounce) |dairdesc=A leaping downward thrust used by the Links in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, , and . It is possible for Link to "bounce" on opponents into a second hit. The early hit is a powerful meteor smash. If the strong non-meteor hitbox lands, it results in considerable knockback being capable of KOing under 130%. However, it is difficult to land a strong non-meteor hitbox than the meteor hitbox, as it requires Link to hit with the rising hilt on start-up, or immediately after the initial meteor hit, but before the weak hit. |zairname=Clawshot |zairdmg=2.5% (hit 1), 4% (hit 2) |zairdesc=Fires his Clawshot forward in the air with great range and no landing lag. Link can cancel his air dodge at any point via his tether, however it will not cancel the landing lag suffered from the dodge. The Clawshot also serves as a tether recovery that auto-snaps the ledge, covering great horizontal distance. |grabname=Clawshot |grabdesc=Fires his Clawshot forward. In , the chain snaps straight back once fully extended, like the Hookshot from Super Smash Bros.; in , the chain drags on the ground as it does in Melee and Brawl. |pummelname= |pummeldmg=2.1% |pummeldesc=Hits the opponent with the Master Sword's hilt. A fairly fast pummel. |fthrowname= |fthrowdmg=3% (hit 1), 4% (throw) |fthrowdesc=Releases the opponent from his pummel and front kicks them away. |bthrowname= |bthrowdmg=3% (hit 1), 4% (hit 2) |bthrowdesc=Takes his opponent behind him and back kicks them away. |uthrowname= |uthrowdmg=5%/4% (hit 1), 2% (throw) |uthrowdesc=Raises the opponent above him and slashes upward. A decent KOing option at high percentages. |dthrowname= |dthrowdmg=3% (hit 1), 4% (throw) |dthrowdesc=Drops the opponent onto the ground and elbow drops them. It can combo reliably into his up tilt, up smash and aerial attacks. |floorfname= |floorfdmg=7% |floorfdesc=Does two slashes front and back. |floorbname= |floorbdmg=7% |floorbdesc=Does another two slashes front and back. |floortname= |floortdmg=5% |floortdesc=Essentially the same as his other two floor attacks. |edgename= |edgedmg=7% |edgedesc=Stabs forward while climbing up. |nsdefname=Hero's Bow |nsdefdmg=4%-12% |nsdefdesc=Equips his Hero's Bow, with the arrows serving as projectiles. Charging increases the speed, distance and damage dealt by an arrow. |nsc1name=Power Bow |nsc1dmg=4%-20% |nsc1desc=At the cost of heavily increasing the charge time of the move, the arrows deal very heavy knockback when fully charged, enough to KO at medium to high percentages. Uncharged or half-charged arrows have extremely limited range and power, dropping near Link's feet with no charging. |nsc2name=Quickfire Bow |nsc2dmg=4%-8% |nsc2desc=Shoots magical arrows that charge quickly and travel in a straight line. Decently spammable, but with low range and a lowered maximum damage output. |ssdefname=Gale Boomerang |ssdefdmg=7% (near), 5% (middle), 0% (far/return) |ssdefdesc=A projectile which damages opponents as it flies away and drags opponents towards Link during its return. Can be angled up or down. A "smash throw" (similar to when performing the input for a smash attack) increases the distance it can travel. |ssc1name=Boomerang |ssc1dmg=9% (near), 7% (middle), 5% (far), 3% (return) |ssc1desc=Behaves like the Boomerang from SSB and Melee, which deals damage both when the boomerang is thrown and when it returns. It deals less knockback, but can be aimed easier. |ssc2name=Ripping Boomerang |ssc2dmg=4% (near), 2% (middle), 1.5% (far), 0.7% (return) |ssc2desc=Travels across a much shorter range, but also deals multiple hits of low damage and adds a stunning effect to the opponents. Great for setting up combos. |usdefname=Spin Attack |usdefdmg=12%/9%/7%/5% (ground), 4% (air hit 1), 2% (air hits 2-8), 4% (air hit 9) |usdefdesc=Spins repeatedly to perform a powerful slash. This move functions differently when grounded and airborne; an aerial Spin Attack is used as recovery which grants Link great vertical distance. Hits eight times in the air. A grounded Spin Attack is akin to most The Legend of Zelda games, and functions similarly to a smash attack with great knockback. |usc1name=Shocking Spin |usc1dmg=16%/11%/12%/8%/6% (ground), 4% (air hit 1), 1% (air hits 2-4), 6% (air hit 5), 14% (additional hitbox) |usc1desc=A much more powerful electric version that has great KO power. The downside is that Link's recovery is much shorter and has poor horizontal motion, making it function very similarly to how Spin Attack did in SSB. The aerial version can semi-spike, but cannot hit backward. |usc2name=Whirling Leap |usc2dmg=— |usc2desc=A strictly recovery-based version that deals no damage, but travels much higher and much farther, even to the point of not relying on momentum and performing multiple left and right movements. |dsdefname=Bomb |dspage=Bomb (Link) |dsdefdmg=5% (upper body), 8% (feet), 9% (down smash aerial, feet) |dsdefdesc=An item-based explosive projectile. On contact with a surface, it explodes, dealing damage to opponents and can hurt Link as well, though the Bombs do not cause damage to Link if the explosion hits an opponent. The explosion can grant him an extra Spin Attack if used skillfully. Oddly, it will deal 8% when it hits the opponent's feet. |dsc1name=Giant Bomb |dsc1dmg=8%-10% |dsc1desc=A massive Bomb with a huge explosion hitbox, which deal more damage and knockback. However, they cannot explode when thrown at the opponent, and explode based on time or an attack. They deal damage based on range. |dsc2name=Meteor Bomb |dsc2dmg=5% |dsc2desc=Weaker Bombs with a noticeably short fuse. However, they meteor smash anyone hit by them with moderate knockback. On the ground, it will halt opponents in their tracks due to considerable stun. It is not practical for recoveries in any way, as the Bombs simply meteor smash Link, though it allows him to survive vertical KOs longer with luck. |fsname=Triforce Slash |fsdmg=1% (first hit), 3% (hits 2-15), 2% (hit 16), 15% (hit 17) |fsdesc=|fsdesc=Sends out a beam of light from the Triforce of Courage symbol on the back of his hand to stun enemies in front of him. If the beam comes in contact with a single enemy, Link dashes forward and slashes them repeatedly while they are trapped in a Triforce-shaped energy field, with the last hit being a powerful stab and launching the trapped enemy away. Capable of trapping multiple fighters in the barrage of slashes, but knocks them away before dealing the last slash. }} On Screen Apperance Taunts Oddly, Navi does not appear prominently in Twilight Princess, but is likely based on the blue fairy Wii Remote cursor in the Wii version of the game. Idle Pose Victory Poses In competitive play Active Inactive Alternate Costumes See: Trivia